


October 23, 20XX

by bluevelvt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriend jacket, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Set in S4, Space Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevelvt/pseuds/bluevelvt
Summary: Keith and Lance have been dating for a few months now, and Lance decides to space-Skype his boyfriend on his birthday.





	October 23, 20XX

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this shouldve been posted in october oops oh well

_ October 23, 20XX _

_ Call connecting.... _

It had been ten months since the paladins found themselves dropped into the middle of a 10,000 year old war against an alien empire. Six months since Keith found out he was part-Galra. Four months since they lost Shiro. Two months since they found him. One month since Keith left Voltron to train with the Blades.

Oh, and three months since Keith and Lance started dating.

Turns out that losing your team leader and being forced to cooperate made both of them realize that maybe-just maybe-they worked better as a duo than as separate people and maybe-just maybe-they had a crush each other. After awkward confessions followed my making out in front of their lions, they were each other's boyfriends. Boyfriends who were now long-distance boyfriends.

_ Estimated time to connect: 17 ticks _

_ Time passed: 42 ticks… _

Lance was Keith’s right-hand man, being there for him through finding out he was part-Galra to getting Shiro back. Shiro, who could pilot the black lion once again. Lance was there for Keith, but that didn’t stop Keith from spending his time with the Blades instead of Voltron, and eventually deciding to go off with them. That had been a month ago.

Instead of being in the same giant transforming magic space robot, they were galaxies apart from each other. You can’t cuddle in the lounge and watch bad Altean movies together if you’re literally on different sides of the universe. No, you’re forced to use what was basically Skype, but in space and somehow shittier than regular Skype.

_ Call failed to connect _

“Quiznak.”

That was the fifth time that space-Skype failed to connect. Lance crossed his fingers and quickly tapped the button to call Keith. For the sixth time.

_ Call connecting… _

Most of the time, Lance couldn’t be bothered to deal with trying this many times, especially after a Voltron Show, but today was different. It was Keith’s birthday. His boyfriend was turning 18 today and dammit, Lance was going to wish him a happy birthday even if it kills him. Or kills the Castle’s power supply. The second’s more likely but hey, once you have the Castle come to life and try to kill you by shoving you out of an airlock, really anything is possible.

_ Estimated time to connect: 17 ticks _

_ Time passed: 8 ticks… _

Yeah, space-Skype could go fuck itself.

_ Call connected.  _

Nevermind, space-Skype was a quiznacking gift from the gods.

“KEITH!”

The connection locked in and the grainy pixels formed a picture of Keith, in his room and in a loose gray t-shirt with his mop of messy black hair sticking up and falling into his eyes, smiling fondly. Quiznak, he managed to make (probably) sleep-deprived look good, “Hey, Lance.”

“Hey yourself, Kitty.”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. God he was cute, “You’re still trying to make ‘Kitty’ work, huh?”

“Oh it’s been working. Seemed to work when I had you under me in my room with my cock in-”

“Lance!”

“See, you’re blushing. Proves that you like me calling you that.”

“Alright, alright, you can call me Kitty. It’s not actually that bad.”

“Not actually that bad?” Lance held his hand to his chest in mock offense, “It’s a work of genius! When we’re back on Earth, I’m going to take you to the Louvre and you’re going to see the Mona Lisa and you’re going to say ‘wow, that’s amazing, but it just feel like there is something that’s infinitely better than that’ and then you’re going to remember that it is your tragically handsome boyfriend’s pet name for you, and the Mona Lisa will look like the belly of a weblum. So yeah, it’s not actually that bad.”

“The Mona Lisa is overrated.”

“Everybody knows that, I just needed something to compare ‘Kitty’ to. Anyways, happy birthday!”

Lance could see even through the spotty connection that Keith was blushing as he ran his hand through his dark hair, “Thank you, Lance.”

“Welcome! You haven’t gotten any uh.... packages from the Castle lately, have you?”

“Uh, I think so. Why do you ask?” said Keith, notes of concern in his voice.

“It’s your birthday. Why do you think I’m asking you that?”

“Because Voltron found something that the Blade needs to examine?”

Quiznak, that stupid, brilliant, beautiful boy was going to be the death of Lance. Death by Keith’s obliviousness was definitely not the worst way to go though, “No, Kitty, I got you a birthday present.”

“Wait. Really?”

“Of course I did! What kind of friend let alone boyfriend do you think I am? I’m glad you haven't opened it yet though ‘cause I’m really looking forward to seeing your reaction when you see what I got you.”

“I just, didn’t really expect anything. My birthday’s never really been a big deal before so I just thought for some reason that it wouldn’t be a big deal out here.” Keith’s bangs hid his eyes gazing down.

“Well  _ I’m  _ making it a big deal, so go and get it. But open it in front of me!”

Keith moved out of the frame and Lance made out the shape of his boyfriend leaving his room, waiting a few minutes till Keith returned.

The package itself wasn’t to big, just a rectangle with some height to it. Apparently, Alteans didn’t have wrapping paper, and even the concept of it was lost on them. “But it’s already in a box, why would you put another box on it?”

And so it sat there on Keith’s lap as keith undid the strings keeping it together, before taking the top off and just gazing at the contents 

“Your… your jacket?”

“Yep! And don't say ‘ohhhh, Lance who I adore so much, this is too much why are you so kind’ because you're on missions risking your life and I'm rope dancing, so you deserve it,” he mumbled the next part, “Plus, I wanted you to have something that reminds you of me.”

Keith slowly pulled the jacket out of the box and held it up to look it all over before proceeding to put it on. It big on him. Hell, it was big on Lance, but Keith’s smaller frame and lack of broad soldiers made it drape over his body even more so. Lance had seen Keith in his jacket only a few times before. Most of those times were accompanied by Lance pulling on his boyfriend’s bright red cropped jacket and imitating him, though most of that was before the two started dating.

Seeing Keith, sleepy and relaxed with bedhead and his jacket, was something entirely new and quiznak, he could definitely get used to it.

“You look really… you’re cute. I mean the jacket on you is really cute. I mean you look really good, okay? I… quiznak this is too much for me to handle.”

The boy on the other side of the screen started laughing, “Don’t worry, I get what you’re trying to say. I really like it.”

“I really like it, too.”

_... _

_... _

_ … Call ended. _

Lance didn’t really know when they stopped talking. Admittedly, he woke up to Pidge yelling about a failed experiment with the space-Skype call being ended by then, not exactly knowing when he fell asleep. Keith was probably asleep too, considering how tired he looked when they hit the two varga mark. The Blades didn’t seem to have as much free time, so it was a miracle that the boy got any freetime in general.

He just hoped that he would be able to see his boyfriend in person soon.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the next time you'll see him is when he almost sacrifices himself
> 
> this is my first fic since i was 14, so i'm trying to get back into the game. i have a oneshot in the works along with about 70 voltron au's
> 
> oh and i got a tumblr https://bluevelvt.tumblr.com/


End file.
